


Affection

by songofthe52hertzwhale



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofthe52hertzwhale/pseuds/songofthe52hertzwhale
Summary: Derek's musings on the Julian/Logan relationship.





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr fic transfer :)

The thing about Julian and Logan is that they don’t let anyone see them together. They’re always  _together_ , or course, just not _together_  together. They’re not like Kurt and Blaine, who hold hands while strolling down the hallway. They’re not like Shane and Reed, who can be seen curled together in the same armchair of the library after classes. They’re _definitely_  not like Derek and Casey, who readily use any flat surface for their hourly make-out sessions. It’s just how they work. Logan’s not exactly what one could call the _affectionate_  type–although he has been known, when he catches others flirting with Julian, to tug his boyfriend away by the collar of his blazer, disappearing into a more private room–and Julian’s been trained since birth to hide every aspect of his private life from curious eyes.

But it’s been _four months_ , and even Derek has only seen a handful of moments that would give away their relationship. Granted, they’ve always been comfortable with each other, so Julian’s habit of stretching our with his head on Logan’s lap is nothing new, nor is Logan’s tendency to fling an arm around Julian when they fall asleep studying. But nothing has really _changed_ , other than the half-dozen kisses he’s seen them exchange when they think he’s not looking.

Derek  _knows_  they’re physical in private–the purpling marks across Julian’s neck would be enough to prove that, even without the image of a bed-headed Logan stumbling out of Julian’s room wearing nothing but a t-shirt permanently burned into his retinas–but he feels it’s almost sad, that neither of them feel comfortable showing their affection in public.

Until the long weekend they spend in the Hamptons. Under the tight security of the Wright summer house, they relax, basking in the warm sun and tangling their fingers together as they lounge by the pool. At night, they’ll all watch movies together. Julian will throw his legs over Logan’s lap and rest his head against Logan’s shoulder, and Logan wraps both arms tightly around the actor’s waist, keeping him as close as he can. 

They’re meant to leave on Sunday.

Julian doesn’t appear until two in the afternoon. Derek and Logan are already eating lunch by the time he stumbles to the kitchen for coffee. He pauses in the doorway, rubbing tired eyes with his fist. Logan’s lips immediately curve into a smile, eyes softening as Julian steps forward. He nearly falls into Logan’s lap, arms lazily wrapping around the blond’s shoulders.

“Morning,” he mumbles drowsily, placing a chaste kiss on Logan’s lips.

“Morning.”

Julian nuzzles into the crook of Logan’s neck, eyes fluttering shut as he noses at the blond’s skin. “Do we _have_  to leave?”

Logan chuckles, dropping a kiss against Julian’s hair. “We have school tomorrow, Jules.”

Julian makes a half-muffled protest, but Logan just lifts his chin with a single finger, kissing him again.

Suddenly, Derek understands why they don’t do this kind of thing in public. It’s the way the _look_  at each other, with soft smiles and loving eyes and so much wordless _emotion_  that Derek feels he’s intruding on something terribly private. It’s nothing Derek would’ve expected from them; they’ve always been brash and loud and overdramatic, but _this_ –this quiet staring, the _calmness_ –just seems to fit.

It doesn’t last forever. Julian reaches for Logan’s plate, Logan shoves playfully at his arm, and both of them tease Derek about his newly-developed sunburn. But now Derek sees the _looks_ , the small smiles and glances his friends shoot each other as they go about their routine. And he knows, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Julian and Logan?

They’re going to last.


End file.
